


happiness

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, two boys on a cliche aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: The tank is every bit as wonderful as he remembered, though they find themselves standing farther away than Souma would have liked. Excitement untainted, he turns to gauge his boyfriend’s reaction.“It’s beautiful, is it not?”“You are.”





	happiness

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally for a zine that fell through but i still wanted to share it! i hope you like it!

It’s not uncommon for Adonis to be conscious of his appearance. He’s often overly aware of how people see him, whether it be due to his large build or his stern expression or his darker skin tone. But as he stands in front of the Kanzaki household, a place he’s been many times before, he’s aware of something that feels different from the thoughts he’s familiar with.

Though he and Kanzaki’s relationship had shifted to one of a romantic nature over a month ago, this is to be their first real date. His boyfriend had expressed interest in a new exhibit in an aquarium he had been to in the past, and when Adonis suggested they go together Kanzaki’s eyes lit up, his cheeks lightly flushed.

“Would… this possibly be considered a ‘deeto’?” he had asked breathlessly.

Adonis had smiled. “If you would like it to be.” Souma nodded, his expression conveying both excitement and wonder at the concept.

“Very much so!”

That’s how Adonis had found himself standing in front of his closet, facing a dilemma he never expected he would experience living in a place like Japan. _He had nothing to wear._ What is one supposed to wear on a date? Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, he didn’t have to worry about that for long. His sisters were more than happy to help him out, and after about an hour of only about 10 minutes of actually suggesting outfits spaced out between teasing, they’d settled on jeans and a grey long-sleeved shirt that Adonis thought was a little snug despite their assurance that that was a good thing. Though he was grateful for their help, he could have done without the cooing about their “little Adonis-chan going on his first date, our baby brother is growing up!” And he may have gotten their approval, but he couldn’t stop wondering what Souma would think.

His thoughts are interrupted by the door creaking open. Though he’s confused for a moment, seeing no one through the crack in the door, a small voice saying “You are permitted to knock, did you not know?” leads his eyes to travel down to see the smallest member of the Kanzaki clan. He smiles.

“Koutarou, you are also permitted to open the door wider. It is only me.”

Immediately the door fully opens and the delighted face of the youngest Kanzaki is visible.

“Otogari-dono!” His wide smile is reminiscent of his older brother’s (minus two teeth), much like the boy himself. The only notable differences are the much shorter hair (still tied back) and his eyes, a slightly bluer shade of purple. He’s dressed simply, in loose, solid colored robes. “Otogari-dono, have you come here to play with me?” He reaches for Adonis to pick him up, laughing as he does so easily and hugging him tightly.

“Will you get your brother for me, first?” he asks.

“That will not be necessary, Adonisu-dono.” Adonis’s heart jumps at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, and looking up only causes it to leap all the way into his throat.

Souma is dressed simply, or he would be for anyone else aside from him. He himself seems slightly unsure of the ensemble, but does not seem uncomfortable. Really, he has no reason to worry. Although Souma is only wearing a cream long-sleeved shirt (Adonis notes his collarbones peeking out), black jeans (how can legs look so beautiful?), and a long grey vest falling gracefully around him (making him look even more godly), Adonis isn’t sure if he’s ever seen anyone so beautiful. And without the sword that never seemed to leave his side, he almost looks like an entirely different person. He wonders for a moment if Anzu had had a part in dressing Souma in a way he would never think to himself, as he had considered asking her opinion as well.

“Adonisu-dono?” Souma’s cheeks, tinged pink with embarrassment, alert him to the fact that he was staring. His eyes follow his hand as he brushes his hair, free of its usual ponytail, behind his ear. “Do you dislike my attire? It would not be an issue to change-”

“No,” Adonis breathes. “You look beautiful, Kanzaki.”

“Ani-ue! Otogari-dono called in order to play with me!” Koutarou exclaims, clearly oblivious to what is going on around him. “Otogari-dono, might I ask if you have seen? Two of my teeth have come out!” He grins widely, squeezing his eyes shut in order to give the best view.

Adonis smiles and lifts a hand to pat the boy’s head. “Yes, very good. You’re becoming a man, surely. Eat meat and grow strong.”

“I will!”

Souma crosses his arms. “Is that true, Adonisu-dono?” he asks, his lips teasing a smile that Adonis so desperately wants to kiss. “Is that the reason you’ve come?”

“Admittedly it was not, but he makes a very good argument. My apologies, Kanzaki. We will have to reschedule our outing, I’m afraid.” Souma raises a hand to his mouth and laughs. It’s a sound he has heard many times, but one he will never tire of.

“How dreadful. My cherished younger brother has stolen my lo- my best friend.”

“Yeah! Otogari-dono is mine now!”

“No he is not,” Souma chides. “My statement was simply in jest.”

“Yes he is!”

“No, he is not.”

“With all respect, ani-ue, yes he is.”

“No he is not, Koutarou.” Seeing the brothers joke around bathes Adonis in a warm feeling, and he thinks that he could certainly spend the whole day simply watching them. Even after putting the youngest boy down, he finds it difficult to leave the moment until Souma tugs gently on his sleeve, violet eyes twinkling. “Adonisu-dono, shall we go?” Adonis nods. He isn’t sure there is anything he would not do when he looks at him in such a way.

The moment the door closes the urge he has been fighting to contain cannot be held back any longer. His hands find their way to his boyfriend’s slim waist, pulling him flush against him. Souma gasps suddenly, but holds Adonis’s face in his hands, stretching up to touch his nose to the other boy’s for a brief moment.

“Hello,” he says. A gentle laugh bubbles from his lips.

“Hello,” Adonis replies. Without wasting another second he leans in to press a soft kiss to Souma’s mouth. Souma’s hands move into his hair, pressing even closer to him as they exchange the sweet kisses they had been so desperate to share.

\------

Walking next to Adonis has become a bit of a chore, as every part of Souma’s body is screaming for him to take his hand.

He’s content just looking at him, however, his eyes replacing his fingers in running along his boyfriend’s jaw or his lips on Adonis’s own. The snugness of his shirt attracts his attention as well, and Souma feels a glimmer of possessiveness and pride every time someone stares at him as they walk by. _If only you knew he was mine._

Adonis must notice his stares, as he looks over to smile at him. Souma smiles back, unintentionally much more than he’d meant. If only for a moment their fingers brush together, hooking ever so slightly in a desperate attempt for more than just the brief contact. Rather than sating Souma’s need, this only makes it worse.

He doesn’t normally mind the silence they share, but this time he feels that if he does not say anything he may actually burst.

“Adonisu-dono, have I told you about the creatures we are to be observing?” He has. He knows this, and yet still he asked. How disgraceful. But it is too late to take it back.

His boyfriend nods. “You have, but I would like to hear more about them, if that would be alright.” At his words Souma feels foolish for worrying for even a second. After all, this is his Adonisu-dono. Why should he have any reason to worry?

He really, truly wants to kiss him again.

The train ride offers at least a little comfort. As they stand together their hands find each other, and the feeling of Adonis’s thumb rubbing gentle circles on Souma’s hand looses all the tension he had been holding in until then.

The nearer they get to their destination, the more excited Souma grows. He had only mentioned the aquarium in passing, but in truth he had considered bringing Adonis there from the moment he had first stepped inside.

He doesn’t let go of his hand once they leave the station, practically pulling him along the entire walk to the aquarium entrance.

“Ah! Adonisu-dono, please allow me to pay for your ‘chiketto’! It is my treat.” Souma squeezes his boyfriend’s hand, smiling at him in hopes of discouraging him from arguing.

“Are you sure? It will not be a problem-

The samurai’s heart stutters, and he feels his face burn. “This is our very first ‘deeto.’ It would be an honor if you would let me pay.” He notices the conflict stirring behind Adonis’s eyes as he tries to disagree with him before he lowers his head in defeat. Souma smiles, victorious.

“….Alright. I cannot argue with you.”

The biggest dilemma upon entering the aquarium is deciding where to go first. Souma’s heart is pulling him towards the sea turtles, but he thinks it may be best to bring Adonis to the most impressive exhibit…

“Kanzaki. Are you aware that you are still holding my hand?” Souma’s face falls. He hadn’t meant to make Adonis uncomfortable in any way, but had he managed to do so nonetheless?

“I-is it a problem? I apologize, I will let go if that is what Adonisu-dono wishes. In truth, I feel anxious without my sword, but holding your hand provides nearly the same comfort.” Souma tries to let go but is stopped by Adonis’s firm grip.

“I do not mind. It’s a nice feeling.” Adonis’s smile is warm, and Souma does not even try to stop himself before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Then, let us go on. There is something I think you would particularly like to see.”

Souma knows of Adonis’s fascination with large creatures; the way he hangs on to every word he says when he tells him of what he has learned gives this away. Surely the whale shark, the star attraction, will impress him!

The tank is every bit as wonderful as he remembered, though they find themselves standing farther away than Souma would have liked. Excitement untainted, he turns to gauge his boyfriend’s reaction.

“It’s beautiful, is it not?”

“You are.”

Souma laughs. “Adonisu-dono, while I appreciate the compliment we are here to look at the fish. You may look at me anytime. Now come, a spot near the tank has opened up!” He tugs impatiently at Adonis, willing him to follow.

\-----

Souma’s serene expression piques Adonis’s interest. He hardly thinks before reaching out to brush his hair behind his ear, as his boyfriend is bathed in an unworldly glow from the light of the tank that makes his beauty seem almost ethereal. “What are you thinking about?”

“Oh!” The other boy startles. “Ah, um, it’s really nothing of importance. Do not fret.” His boyfriend truly is bad at lying. The way he clearly struggles to look him in the eye, catching his gaze for only a moment before his eyes flicker away and back again, only proves that. “Well, I was simply remembering how the last time I came to this exhibit I could think of nothing but kissing you here.” Souma manages to make eye contact as he says this, and Adonis doesn’t have to think twice before doing just that.

\-----

In the dim lighting of the aquarium, Souma stands in his boyfriend’s embrace, ignoring the people around them in favor of being able to taste his lips. He opens his eyes briefly, and the moment ends as suddenly as it began when he spots something in the tank beside them. Breaking from a surprised Adonis’s grip, he points excitedly.

“Adonisu-dono, please look! Whale shark-dono has come to see us!” The fish is swimming directly alongside the tank, moving idly past the pair of them. “Hello, whale shark-dono!” He looks at Adonis and is happy to see that his attention has been wholly captured by the giant creature. His heart full, he laces their fingers once more and leans his head on his shoulder. This, surely, is what happiness means.

**Author's Note:**

> it'd make me really happy if you dropped a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this! thank you for reading!  
> as always i'm on twitter @adosoumas if you wanna scream with me


End file.
